The Adventures of Lilac & Carol: Mountain Rescue
by RaceProUK
Summary: Carol tells the story of a skiing holiday turned rescue mission [Set between Lilac & Carol leaving the Red Scarves and the arrival of Brevon's Dreadnought]


After a big score at the Kingdom Stone Shrine, me and Lilac, we decided to treat ourselves to a little holiday. Skiing and snowboarding in the Shuigang Snowfields! Lilac claims I begged her over and over again, but I didn't. I just kept asking until she said 'Yes'. Only took seven tries!

We got to the chalet a bit late to do any skiing and stuff, as my stupid bike kept getting stuck in the stupid snow. Lilac said I should have fitted snow chains, but I don't have any. Actually I do, but I didn't want to admit I forgot them. I think Lilac may have guessed I fibbed, but she wasn't telling.

The next morning, I got up really early. Like, _really_ early. I was almost up before Lilac, it was that early! I wanted to hit the slopes so bad, I even got Lilac's skis out and ready for her! She was a little suspicious at first. I think she thought I was playing a trick on her. But I wasn't. I was just so excited!

In the morning, we just messed around loads. I got a bit of speed up at one point, and sloshed a whole bucketful of snow over Lilac. She looked like some kind of snow dragon! She wasn't too happy about it though, and she threw a really big snowball at me. So I threw an even bigger one back! It was an epic snowball fight! At least, it was until I accidentally hit one of the ski instructors. He was really cross with me, so we ran away and had lunch.

After, we went back to the slopes. We spent the whole afternoon racing down one of the smaller slopes. Lilac kept winning, and it was boring. So I challenged her to a race down the really big slope.

"I'm not so sure we should go on that one," she said. "We're probably too young."

"Only 'cos you know I'd win," I retorted.

"Oh, really?" she replied. "We'll have to see about that then, won't we?"

So we took the ski-lift to the top of the really big slope. At the top, I got a bit nervous.

"It looks so much bigger from up here," I muttered.

"It was your idea to race down this one," Lilac replied. "And there's only one way to the bottom."

"I'll wait for you there," I boasted.

We lined up. Lilac counted down from three, and we were off! I took an early lead! I wonder if Lilac was just teasing me, but at the time I was just happy to be winning. But halfway down, disaster! I fluffed a turn, and Lilac got past! I was so annoyed, I almost crashed! But I kept going, knowing I could win. As we got near the end, I started to catch up.

"What's the matter Carol?" Lilac asked. "I'm icing you easy!"

"Chill Lilac," I replied, "I'm just warming up!"

"You better make your move soon: we're nearly at the finish line!"

"Then move over, 'cos I'm comin' through!"

I crouched down and sped up. I was going so fast! I pulled alongside Lilac, but she also crouched down and sped up. It was neck and neck! We crossed the finish line at exactly the same time! I was annoyed, but I had so much fun I didn't care. We came to a stop next to each other.

"A dead heat!" she cried excitedly.

"I'll beat you next time!" I replied.

"You said that last time," she smirked.

"So sue me!" I grinned back.

It was starting to get dark, which was disappointing. It meant the rematch would have to wait till tomorrow. Lilac took off her skis, and I got off my snowboard. On the way back to the chalet, my tummy started rumbling.

"You hungry?" Lilac asked. "All that racing's given me an appetite."

"Ooh ooh, we should try that sushi bar!" I _love_ sushi! Lilac does too, so I knew she'd agree.

"Sure," she chuckled, "keep your tail on!"

We got to the chalet, and there were a couple of police cars outside it.

"You don't think they're here because that ski instructor I hit this morning called them, do you?" I asked Lilac.

"For a snowball?" Lilac replied. "Of course not, don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly," I protested. "He was really mad at me."

"He probably gets hit by kids all the time."

"I guess."

"So don't worry about it. Worry about how ill you'll be after eating too much sushi."

"Hey…"

We carried on past the police. I pulled ahead of Lilac, desperate to get to the sushi bar. Then I noticed Lilac had stopped. She was listening to the policemen talking to a woman. I went back to ask why Lilac had stopped, but then I heard what the woman was saying.

"My husband and son went trekking in the woods this morning," she was saying. "They said they'd be back by lunchtime, but they never returned. I fear something bad has happened to them…"

"We'll send a search party," one of the policemen said. "We'll do what we can to find them."

I turned to Lilac, and was about to remind her we were going to get sushi, when I noticed she had her 'Little Miss Heropants' expression on.

"You want to go find them, don't you?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes," Lilac replied.

"Can we get sushi first?" I asked in hope. My tummy was making really strange noises.

"No."

"But-"

"We can cover ground much faster than the police, and time is of the essence."

There's no arguing with Lilac when she's being Miss Heropants.

"OK," I sighed, "let's go."

"Don't worry, we'll be back before the sushi bar closes!" Lilac started running towards the forest. I followed right behind.

"I hope so…"

We searched for _ages_. We searched for so long, it went really dark. I think Lilac was starting to get bored.

"This search is taking longer than I thought," she moaned.

"Want me to take the lead?" I asked.

"Good idea," she answered. "Your night vision's a lot better than mine."

Darn right it is! I took the lead. Soon after, I heard a voice in the distance.

"Hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Lilac asked back.

"That cry for help!"

"I can't hear any… wait, now I can!"

"It's coming from that cliff!" I pointed.

"Lead on Carol, I'm right behind you!"

I stopped at the edge of the cliff, and lay down, peering over the edge. I saw two people on a ledge some way down. I guessed it was the father and son we came out here to find.

"Carol the Wildcat, at your service!" I shouted. "Lilac's here too," I added a little quieter.

"Thank the Ancients!" the father said to his son. "Someone's found us!"

Lilac slid to a stop beside me, and laid down and peered over too.

"What happened?" she called down.

"We were standing on the edge of the cliff when it gave way," the father called back.

"Are you OK?" Lilac asked.

"Just a few bruises," the father answered. "Lucky this ledge was here!"

"Think you can wall-jump the cliff?" Lilac asked me.

"Easy," I grinned. "Won't be able to carry both of them though."

"Then you carry the kid."

"Will your Dragon Boost carry two high enough?"

"By myself, it wouldn't be an issue," Lilac muttered. "I've no choice but to try, I guess."

We jumped down to the ledge, landing neatly. Lilac grabbed the father's arm, and the kid climbed on my back. I wall-jumped the cliff while Lilac charged her Dragon Boost. When I reached the top, the kid climbed off. I turned as I heard Lilac unleash her Boost. Peering over the edge of the cliff, I realised her Boost had fallen short! I reached out as she started sliding down, and she grabbed my hand. I pulled with all my strength. They were really heavy, but with a yell, I pulled them both up and over!

I fell on my back, panting. Lilac landed on top of me, and just lay there.

"So my Dragon Boost wasn't enough," she sighed.

"Good thing I came along then," I gasped.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Thanks for the hand. I would have slid back down without it."

"Well, someone had to stop you making a fool of yourself!" I grinned.

"I should probably get off you now."

"Yep."

Lilac stood up, then held a hand out. I grabbed hold, and Lilac pulled me to my feet.

"Thankyou both," the father said as we dusted ourselves down.

"It's what we do," Lilac responded. "Now let's reunite you with your wife."

We walked back to the chalet, the father carrying the son. My tummy was getting really loud and angry, but I didn't moan, because I wanted to be brave and heroic. When we got back to the chalet, the woman ran over and hugged the father and son.

"Thankyou for finding them!" she cried happily. "How can we repay you?"

"No need," Lilac answered before I had a chance. "We're happy to help!"

I was only going to ask for free sushi! My tummy made a really long and loud angry growling noise.

"What was that noise?" the son asked.

"That was me," I muttered, embarrassed. "Kinda _really_ hungry," I whispered to Lilac.

"Me too," Lilac whispered back. "Sorry to leave so soon, but we kinda skipped dinner," she told the family.

"Don't let us keep you!" the father responded.

We ran to the chalet. I heard the woman shout more thanks after us. Lilac waved back. We went to the sushi bar in the chalet. My tummy was making so much noise, I wondered if it'd ever shut up!

"Uh-oh," Lilac muttered as we got to the door of the sushi bar.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed.

"You won't be happy about this."

"About what?"

"The sushi bar… It's shut."

I looked at the door, and saw the huge 'Closed' sign. I turned to Lilac.

"You owe me sushi, Miss Heropants!"


End file.
